bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Trial:EX3
__TOC__ Overview Noel's latest research is finally available! Mobilize your best squad and head to the Summoners Research Lab in Randall NOW. Test your Summoner skills against one of the coolest heroes in Grand Gaia - Karl Give it your best against Trial EX: The Cobalt Impact and get these awesome rewards! This Trial can only be accessed once Beast God Afla Dilith (Trial No. 006) has been defeated in the Summoners' Research Lab Rewards *Impiety Orb *3,000,000 Zel *80,000 XP *1 Gem Preparation You may use up to 3 squads and 1 item set for this battle. Each of the squads must have unique units in them and you are allowed up to double your total cost. You can select a different friend from your entire friends list for each squad that you can bring in. There is no cooldown when using a friend to fight Karl and his allies. Your items do not get replenished when a team dies, so bring as many healing items, elemental seals, BB gauge support items, Revive items, and status cure items. Recommended Leaders: *Neptunian Tridon - 40% boost to HP, 50% boost to Rec, 20% boost to critical hit rate & 10% reduction in damage taken *Twilight God Grahdens - 35% boost to all stats & reduces damage done by Light and Dark attacks by 15% *Obsidian Seraph Zenia - 80% boost to Atk, 150% boost to BB Atk & fills BB gauge on Spark *Heavenly Claymore Dolk - 35% boost to all parameters & negates element based damage *BC fill when attacked (Oguro, Lilly Matah, Orna, etc.) *Damage reduction (Magnazorda, Zerafalgar, Eldora) *HP boost (Tridon, Grahdens, Colt, Owen, Dolk etc.) *BC/HC boost (Griel, Feeva, Zelnite, Charis etc.) *Boosts BB gauge on Spark (Rosetta, Raaga, Zenia, Rhoa) Recommended Units: *Units with at least 10,500 HP (including LS/Sphere boosts) *A mitigation unit to lower incoming damage: **Leviathan Sage Elimo - Acts as healer, mitigator and status cleanser. ES ensures almost consistent BB usage. **Flora Aegis Edea - Adds statuses to attack which can help against certain enemies. Can cleanse status ailments even without Lafdranya. Sickness is key to prevent Grahdens from using Apocalypse Zero. **Guardian Darvanshel - Excellent as a lead. Can attack with his BB/SBB which can help push enemy HP past certain thresholds. **Thunder Savior Shera - Can attack with her BB/SBB which can help push enemy HP past certain thresholds, boosts allies' Atk with SBB, & has a high hit count on SBB **Mad God Narza - Negates status ailments with his BB/SBB & boosts allies' BB gauge when attacked with his SBB (purely defensive mitigator) **Ice Bastion Zeldeus - Greatly boosts DEF on his SBB, good leader skill, and high DEF status, 1-hit AoE BB/SBB that can provide BB Atk buff on ES **Grave Carver Aaron - Boosts DEF on SBB, boosts BB gauge with BB/SBB *A unit to help with BB fill: **Tyrant Lilly Matah - Excellent as a lead, boosts BC drop rate, boosts BB gauge when attacked, & boosts BB gauge per turn. **Thunderbird Sabre Diana - Boosts BB gauge when attacked, fills BB gauge each turn & BC and HC drop rate buff. **Tidal Nacre Medina - Increases allies' BB gauges with BB/SBB, boosts BB gauge when attacked **Thief God Zelnite - Boosts BC/HC drop rate, boosts BB gauge with BB/SBB **Cataclysm Empress Feeva - High hit count BB/SBB, provides BC/HC drop rate boost **Demonic Idol Kikuri - Boost BB gauge when attacked buff on SBB. High BC drop on Normal attack and SBB. **Temptress Xie'Jing - Massive SBB damage, have a DoT debuff on SBB and BB gauge fill when attacked buff on SBB. **Valkyrie Archangel Griel - Negates all status ailments, also boosts HP, provides BC/HC drop rate boost, chance to reduce Atk for SBB. **Inferno Rifle Bestie - Very excellent as a lead, boosts BB gauge fill rate, BB gauge per turn & when attacked **Obsidian Seraph Zenia - Excellent as a lead, boosts BB gauge on BB & deals huge damage. Boosts normal hit count on UBB *Units for dealing damage: **Gaia Sennin Oguro - Very powerful infinite SBB attack with ATK buff to self, and good Extra Skill. **Sylvan Excalibur Quaid - Adds Fire, Water, Earth and Thunder elements to allies' attacks, great Extra Skill, buffs normal hit count and all elements through UBB. Effective on almost all enemies **Passion Sibyl Freya - Adds Fire, Thunder, and Light elements to all allies and provide Def and Rec Buffs. **Sorrow Sibyl Eliza - Adds Water, Earth, and Dark elements to all allies and provide Atk and Crit Buffs. **Flaring Massacre Rize - Provides HoT buff to combat Karl's Damage over Time effect, heavy damaging BB/SBB/UBB and provides Defense Ignoring Buff through SBB. **Grand Malediction Yuura - Very powerful infinite SBB attack with Damage over Time effect, and good Extra Skill. **Herculean Ultor - Massive damage on BB and SBB, applies DoT buff on BB, boosts Atk on SBB & can divert all single target attacks to self with Taunt **Obsidian Seraph Zenia - Same as above **Hellion Armor Reis - Great as a lead, boosts critical hit damage on LS, ES and SBB. Fills BB gauge when landing a critical hit **Dragon Scroll Kagura - Can provide extra elemental damage to Seria and Karl **Roaring Staff Rhoa - Great as lead, adds Thunder and Earth element to attack, provides Defense Ignore effect with BB/SBB via Extra Skill, effective against Karl **Roaring Crash Balgran - Decreases damage taken and fills BB gauge when guarding, can add all status ailments to attack. Sickness is key to prevent Grahdens from using Apocalypse Zero. **Sinister Basilisk Kafka - Adds all status ailments to attack and when attacked. Sickness is key to prevent Grahdens from using Apocalypse Zero and buffs with Light and Dark elements to attack. *Healer and/or Status cleaner/preventer **Magnum Opus Rigness - Cures status ailments, stat debuffs and Heals HP, has a multi-elemental SBB attack **Holy Priestess Elmedia - High HP boosting Leader Skill, provides HoT buff and boosts BB gauge when using SBB **Heavenly Emperor Kanon - Very good as sub Unit or Leader, can cure stat debuffs and boosts DEF, with 3-turn 50% mitigation through UBB **Galactic Treasure Ivris - Can provide Angel Idol buff to 2 random allies through UBB, provides Angel Idol to self at low HP through Extra Skill. **Ice Legend Selena - SBB provides HoT buff to combat Karl's Damage over Time effect, provides Angel Idol to self at low HP through Extra Skill **Resplendent Queen Rinon - Recovers HP , cure and negate Status Aliment on BB / SBB , can add Light & Dark elemental to Attack for 3 turns on BB / SBB **Gaia Tree Vertri - Recovers HP, cures and negates Status Ailments and Stat Debuffs on BB/SBB, boosts BB gauge and BB gauge fill rate on BB/SBB and provides 50% chance of applying Angel Idol buff to all allies through UBB *Taunt (not recommended since enemies on Room 1 use mostly Single target attacks) **Herculean Ultor - Same as above **Deimos Thunderborn - Great as a lead, does not take extra elemental damage from Lugina and Dilma =Battle= Round 1 Quake God Lugina ---- *Has 1,100,000 HP *Can be inflicted with Poison and Sickness *Every 2 turns **''Blade of the Wild'' - 21 combo massive Earth attack on single enemy & adds defense ignoring effect to all allies' attack for 2 turns *Every 4 turns **''Elle Straight Strike'' - 7 combo massive Earth attack on enemy with highest HP that deals 140% of HP as damage & reduces BB gauge by 100% *At < 75% HP **''Grand Hazard'' - 50,000 damage to enemy with highest Atk *At < 60% HP **''"Noble Fist Dilma, bash 'em!"'' - Summons Noble Fist Dilma *At < 50% HP **2x Grand Hazard - 50,000 damage to enemy with lowest Def & random enemy **''Instant Menace'' - Boosts Atk and Def by 50% and removes all buffs. Used every 6 turns starting from the start of the battle *At < 35% HP **''Morta Sky Garden'' - 16 combo powerful Earth attack on all enemies *At < 10% HP **''Morta Sky Garden'' - 16 combo Massive Earth attack on all enemies Noble Fist Dilma *''Chaos Strike'' - 2 combo powerful Earth attack on all enemies & adds Def ignoring effect to attack for all allies for 2 turns *''Grave Gazer'' - 2 combo massive Earth attack on all enemies, adds chance of ignoring opponents' Def when attacking for all allies for 2 turns & gradually recovers 20,000 - 50,000 HP for 3 turns *Can be inflicted with poison Flare Goddess Seria *''Heart's Desire'' - 16 combo powerful single target Fire attack & decreases Atk by 90% for 5 turns *''Garnet Blaze'' - 18 combo powerful Fire attack on all enemies *''Libertine'' - 22 combo powerful Fire attack on all enemies & greatly boosts own Atk, Def, and Rec by 100% for 3 turns *Can be inflicted with injury and sickness *At < 50% HP **''"Okay, go Phoenix God Arus!"'' - Summons Phoenix God Arus **''Crimson Ring'' - Triples normal hit count and recovers 10,000 - 30,000 HP for the rest of the battle *At < 10% HP **''Crimson Resonance'' - 8 combo Massive Fire attack on all enemies & decreases Atk by 100%. Used every 5 turns after first use. Phoenix God Arus *''Slashing Flare'' - 11 combo powerful Fire attack on single enemy *''Phoenix Glide'' - 16 combo massive Fire attack on single enemy & fills own BB gauge to max *Can be paralyzed. Round 2 Blizzard God Karl (First Form) ---- *''Blue Demon Flash'' - 16 combo powerful Water attack on all enemies *''Blue Execution'' - 16 combo Powerful Water attack on all enemies *''Cobalt Dragon's Flash'' - 9 combo Water attack on single enemy that deals 60-75% of HP as damage *''Cobalt Demon Execution'' - 24 combo powerful Water attack on all enemies & greatly boosts Unit's own Atk, Def, and Rec for 3 turns *''Lightning Axe'' - 7 combo single target water and thunder attack with a 50% chance to inflict paralysis *''Verdant Axe'' - 7 combo single target water and earth attack with a 30% chance to inflict Injury and Weak *''Flashing Axe Combo'' - 7 combo Water and Light attack on single enemy & applies 100% DoT buff for 2 turns *''Tidal Offensive'' - Reduces damage taken by 25% for 3 turns & gradually recovers 10,000 - 15,000 HP for 5 turns *Susceptible to Poison *Every 3 turns **''Frozen Axe'' - 6 combo Powerful Water attack on all enemies. *At < 75% HP **''Blue Demon Flash'' - 16 combo powerful Water attack on all enemies *At < 50% HP **''"Ice Legend Selena, forth!"'' - Summons Ice Legend Selena **''"Beast God Exvehl, come!"'' - Summons Beast God Exvehl *At < 0% HP **Restores all HP & transforms to 2nd form Ice Legend Selena *''Frozen Orchid'' - 12 combo powerful Water attack on all enemies *''Luther Entios'' - 16 combo powerful Water attack on all enemies & gradual HP recovery for all allies for 3 turns *''Overdrive'' - Boosts own Atk, Def and Rec for 1 turn *''White World'' - 25 combo massive Water attack on all enemies, recovers HP for all allies for 3 turns & increases amount of normal hits delivered Beast God Exvehl *''Cure Levin Field'' - All status ailments removed and nullified for all allies for 3 turns *''Spark End'' - 24 combo powerful Thunder attack on all enemies & all status ailments removed and nullified for all allies for 2 turns Blizzard God Karl (Second Form) ---- *''Blue Execution'' - 16 combo Powerful Water attack on all enemies *''Frozen Axe'' - 6 combo Powerful Water attack on all enemies *''Lightning Axe'' - 7 combo single target water and thunder attack with a 50% chance to inflict paralysis *''Verdant Axe'' - 7 combo single target water and earth attack with a 30% chance to inflict Injury and Weak *''Flashing Axe Combo'' - 7 combo Water and Light attack on single enemy & applies 100% DoT buff for 2 turns *''True Lightning Axe'' - 7 combo single target water and thunder attack with a 50% chance to inflict paralysis *''True Verdant Axe'' - 7 combo single target water and earth attack with a 30% chance to inflict Injury and Weak *''True Flashing Axe Combo'' - 8 combo Water and Light attack on single enemy & applies 230% DoT buff for 2 turns *''Cobalt Dragon's Formation'' - Reduces damage taken by 50% for 3 turns, gradually recovers 10,000 - 30,000 HP for 3 turns, boosts Atk by 40% for 3 turns & reduces resistance to Injury by 80% for 3 turns *''"Didn't wanna rely on this..."'' - Summons Twilight God Grahdens *At < 50% HP **''Cobalt Dragon's Judgement'' - 14 combo Massive Water attack on all enemies & gradually recovers 50,000 HP for 2 turns *Every 3 turns after Cobalt Dragon's Judgement **''Cobalt Dragon's Flash'' - 9 combo Water attack on single enemy that deals 50-75% of HP as damage *At < 30% HP **''Cobalt Dragon's Formation'' - Reduces damage taken by 50% for 3 turns, gradually recovers 10,000 - 30,000 HP for 3 turns, boosts Atk by 40% for 3 turns & reduces resistance to Injury by 80% for 3 turns *At < 10% HP **''Cobalt Dragon's Judgement'' - 14 combo Massive Water attack on all enemies & gradually recovers 50,000 HP for 2 turns Twilight God Grahdens *Suspectible to Curse and Sickness. *''Jupiter Rising'' - 16 combo powerful Dark and Light attack on all enemies & adds Dark and Light elements to attack for all allies for 3 turns *''Chrono Ultimatum'' - 25 combo massive Dark and Light attack on all enemies, adds Dark and Light elements to attack for 3 turns *''Lean Adjustment'' - 16 combo Dark attack on single enemy & reduces Atk and Rec by 80% for 3 turns *At < 80% HP **''"Should I get serious now?"'' - Reduces damage taken by 80% for 1 turn & reduces resistance to Sick by 60% for 3 turns **''"Here I go! Be careful now."'' - Reduces damage taken by 80% for 1 turn **''Apocalypse Zero'' - Massive Dark attack that deals 88% of HP as damage on all enemies **''"I think I'm getting old..."'' - Reduces Atk by 60% & Def and Rec by 50% for 3 turns. Used only if Sick is applied and will replace Apocalypse Zero *At < 40% HP **''"Should I get serious now?"'' - Reduces damage taken by 80% for 1 turn & reduces resistance to Sick by 60% for 3 turns **''"Here I go! Be careful now."'' - Reduces damage taken by 80% for 1 turn **''Apocalypse Zero'' - Massive Dark attack that deals 88% of HP as damage on all enemies **''"I think I'm getting old..."'' - Reduces Atk by 60% & Def and Rec by 50% for 3 turns. Used only if Sick is applied and will replace Apocalypse Zero